Death of a Lark
by ACuriousAuthoress
Summary: One-Shot. The Tragedy of Sablier drastically affected the lives of several innocent citizens. But as for the not-so-innocent, their fate was a bit different, so to speak. Just ask the Lark whose song turned sour. OC-centric.


**[**_**A/N: I've been really fixated on the whole creation of Chains lately, and so I decided to finally release a small piece of one of the original characters I've had for a while in Pandora Hearts. **_

_**Whether I actually release her full story is still greatly in question.**_

_**I own nothing of Pandora Hearts, except any of my creations that I unleash on the world.] **_

Even when I was younger, I didn't believe anything about the Abyss- there was no other world where the bad people were locked up, never to return. There couldn't have been. It just seemed like a bad ol' fairytale to scare my sisters and I.

Hell, was I wrong.

The Tragedy of Sablier, in a nutshell, was this massive black hole that dragged everyone down into the Abyss, doomed any way that things happened after that. They either all died during the bloodbath before the grand finale, or if they made it past that, they would sooner or later succumb to the power of the Abyss and become one of those creatures known as _Chains._

In reality, I would have much preferred to die. But not everyone can be that lucky.

As I could feel myself sinking, I watched all the bodies dropping around me, looking just as terrified as I was. The chains of conviction were wrapping around us all: the innocent and the guilty, the whole and the broken.

I would've loved nothing more than for my stubborn little self to be right. If this dark place known as the Abyss wasn't real, then the world would be a much more balanced habitat to live in. But there's always some catches to a world that appeared so perfect and crystalline clear in the eyes of an ignorant, spoiled rotten noble.

And I will fully admit it… I, Camille Lark, was and _am _a spoiled little bitch.

Vanity was my rise and my fall.

I didn't realize that it would be my fall until I became trapped in my own Abyss. It was stunningly similar to the manor that I had grown up in, in the once gleaming city that was Sablier. But there was something very strange about it- there were far more mirrors in the house. They lined the walls at nearly every corner I turned. And all the mirrors seemed to blur my image in some way- they clearly didn't want me to see my own reflection.

As I headed down the hallway towards what was supposedly my bedroom, the mirrors began to display a more grotesque image. The fires that had set ablaze on Baskerville Manor, the blood of the people shed all over the marble floors… it was getting to be to much to handle. I didn't dare look after I realized this was happening. I just assumed that I was losing my head for a moment or two. Brushing some of the blonde locks out of my face, I braved and pushed open the door to my bedroom.

All that was there was a throne-like chair and a quite large mirror that was as tall as the wall itself. I took one look in it and saw the whole image.

_I had never screamed so much in my life before._

All of the image was there before, but instead of just blurring me out, I was in perfect view. My body in the reflection was drenched with blood, destroyed, and incredibly feeble. I didn't realize it after a while, but it was the way I looked right before my body sunk into the hole to the Abyss. After I huffed and very stubbornly attempted to pull myself together, I pressed my hand against the mirror. A burning sensation ran through my hand and I immediately jerked back. A sweetly horrifying laughter rang through the room, through the hallways of this nightmare place.

"_You're scared, aren't you?" _the voice asked in a mocking way, in a way that made it sound like they already knew the correct answer. My eyes blinked several times, waiting to see if I would wake up from this horror already. _"…Look in the mirror again."_

I looked back into the reflection very hesitantly, and there was a small clear spot born for a moment, just long enough to show me that my faded brown eyes had turned a lethal red color. It was the color of all the blood shed by every single person that day. It was the color of the misfortunate ones, doomed to ostracization and…

Was I really meant to be a Child of Misfortune, to be locked away in a personal brand of hell? I wasn't born with the curse, and it ran nowhere in my family.

But after I thought about it again, maybe I deserved it.

When things were 'perfect' in the real world, I did nothing but want and get my own way. There was never anyone in the mirror except for myself. In my mind, I was the Lark family's golden child- blonde hair, light eyes that shone in the sun, had everything at my fingertips.

But in everyone else's mind, which I came to realize, I was stuck-up, irritating, and downright horrid.

I could feel the hatred boiling up inside me, understanding just how I was, and why this exactly was my fate. But even that didn't seem to add up to all of this. What was I supposed to do? What would become of me and the misfortune that dropped upon me?

"_You spoke so roughly to everyone… such a disgusting girl~ I think I have the perfect role for you!" _the voice chirped again, sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't have the slightest clue as to what that meant, but it would later come to me as I still search for what I am meant to do whilst stuck in this realm which is now my home.

_I am The Duchess. _

_And I must show no mercy to anyone who encounters my realm, just as the Will of the Abyss showed me no mercy. _

_It's the only way for me to stay alive. _

_{Speak roughly to your little boy,  
And beat him when he sneezes:  
He only does it to annoy,  
Because he knows it teases.}_


End file.
